Trapped in Horrorland
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: The Horrorland series of Goosebumps are my favorites, so I wanted to write my own story with the GB characters like I did in Slappy's story. A family was chosen to come over to Horrorland for a weekend. Jordan and Max are pumped about the rides, but they are unaware that they are imprisoned in the amusement park. Will the family escape from the nightmarish world?
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: Free Horrorland Tickets***

* * *

Jordan Vanders, 16 years old, is walking home from the bus stop with her 14 year old stepbrother, Max Hymer. They both live together with their parents for 3 years now. Jordan's mother marries Max's father, and they move into Max's house since it's bigger. Jordan at first wasn't used to live with her stepfather and stepbrother, but then things got better when Max shares his family story with Jordan when his mother passed away. The two never got closer. And they will get closer when they go to a special trip...  
They made it to the house and see the mailbox open. Jordan reached for the mail, and saw a purple envelope. She opened it and see that there are four tickets.

 **Horrorland Ticket: Admit One  
Welcome to Horrorland! Where nightmares come to life!**

The background shows the ferris wheel, roller coasters, lights, and a drawing of a monster with horns, and sharp teeth. Jordan turned to her stepbrother.

"Max, look at these. Free tickets!"

"Of what?"

"Horrorland." Jordan replied. "Never heard of that place, have you?"

"Oh yeah. My friends been there, and they said it was one of the most terrifying places on Earth! I've always wanted to go." Max said. "Now that we got free tickets, we should go!"

"And look, it says we have a free room to stay at their hotel called, Stagger Inn." Jordan said. She brushes her black hair away from her brown eyes, adjusting her glasses. "Hopefully mom and your dad can take us. They have a free admission to go." The teens walked inside the house and found the father sitting on the sofa, watching tv. Max grabbed the tickets and got in front of him.

"Dad, guess what?!" Max cried out. "We got free tickets to go Horrorland! Can we go? Please?" His father took the tickets, looking at them. "We get to stay in the hotel, go on the rides and everything!" Max continued.

"I don't know..." His father spoke, but his wife came in.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Barb, look at these. We got free tickets to go to this theme park I never heard of." The husband said, handing one of the tickets to her. "Did one of you guys enter a contest to win these?"

"No. They're in the mailbox." Jordan replied. "I'd like to go."

"Well, we haven't been on a vacation in a while. Stan, what do you think?" Barb asked. "I think we should go on Friday so we get a weekend off." Max is cupping his hands together, hoping that his father will say yes. Stan made a shrug and said that he will take them to Horrorland for a weekend. Two teens cheered, giving each other high fives. Barb giggled at them. "Look at them. They sure are excited." She said.

"It'll be good for our kids to have fun together." Stan said.

* * *

Jordan is on the phone with her friend, telling her about Horrorland tickets. Jordan is very excited to go there. Her friend on the phone never heard of that amusement park, or hear anything about it from tv. Jordan couldn't find the website about Horrorland. Is that a new place or something? Jordan found something else in the purple envelope and told her friend she had to get off the phone. Jordan pulled out the map of the whole park.

"Whoa. Horrorland is twice as big as the other parks." She says. There are so many rides, different areas, shops, and there is a hotel, Stagger Inn. Looks like a castle. But there is a picture of a different building that is near Werewolf Village and the plaza. Looks like a mansion. Jordan couldn't find a name of that mansion. Could be a tour of a haunted mansion where monsters come out and scare people. "I would totally check that place out." Jordan said.

* * *

 ***Horrorland***

"Are the rooms ready for the family that are coming over?" A horror monster asked.

"Of course. A little batty told me that they will be coming for the weekend." Another horror said. "They will be in for quite a surprise. The rulers of Horrorland will be happy to have them." The horrors laughed evilly as they are clearing their front desk of Stagger Inn. A cloaked figure watched and listened to them from behind the wall. Her green eyes are filled with worry.

"The family will be trapped here." She whispered. She walked away from being noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Road Trip***

* * *

It's a Friday afternoon, the family is on the road to get to Horrorland that is hours away from their house. They've been driving for almost two hours now. Jordan and Max are in the back, looking at the map of the amusement park, excited about this day. The last couple days, they couldn't wait to get the school over with, and they couldn't even sleep at night. Now today is finally here.  
Jordan has her hair in a ponytail, wearing a green top with a dark brown jacket, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Max is wearing a red shirt with black long sleeves, blue jeans, and black converse. Jordan checked on her phone and see the time. 12:34 pm. They left the house since 10 in a morning.

"Hey, Jordan, what do you think we should do first? There's the Doom Slide, Coffin Cruise, Bat Barn, House of Mirrors-" Max was about to finish, but Stan cut him off.

"We have to check in first, kiddo. Stagger Inn sounds like a nice hotel. After we check in, put our luggage in our rooms, we can go to the park and have fun. We have a whole weekend." He said, smiling. "They have a Quicksand Beach I heard."

"Wait, Horrorland has a beach? Like a water park?" Max asked. "Awesome!"

"Good thing I brought a bathing suit." Jordan added.

"Same here." Barb said. Stan continues to drive his family down the road, following the same direction to get to Horrorland. Jordan and Max talked about the map of the park, thinking what they would do after checking in the hotel. Jordan thought of checking out that mansion that is on the map, but it depends if she could see it today or tomorrow.

"Man, it would feel like Halloween when we get there." Max said. "This will be the best trip ever!"

"Wonder what kind of restaurants they have?" Barb wondered. "Oh, I hope they have a spa for me and your father while you two can do whatever."

"We gotta get some tokens for some stuff there too." Max said, looking at the map. "They got arcades at the Stagger Inn too. And a movie theatre!" Stan and Barb laughed a little. Barb touched her husband's arm.

"Glad we agreed on this, hon." She said.

"Yeah. My kid and your kid are very excited, and this trip will make them grow even more closer." Stan said. He focused on the road. Jordan looked at the map again, scanning it with her eyes. After this trip, she will tell her friends about it. They will be so jealous that she gets to stay longer than one day. She will have to bring something to take home as a memory.

"I would so check out the Werewolf Village! And Vampire Village too!" Max said. "They have everything we liked! Zombies, vampires, werewolves, scarecrows, and-"

"Clowns?" Jordan added, forming a smirk. Max stopped talking. He hated clowns. Jordan laughed and patted his shoulder. "Sorry. Had to say it to calm you down. You're as excited as I am." Max shrugged.

"What? Horrorland is the amusement I've always wanted to go." He said. "Now I get to go for the first time with you." Jordan smiled a little at him. Their parents smiled when they listened to their children bonding. Barb turned to see them talking, holding a map. They've never bond like this in a long time. And it'll last forever.

* * *

After another hour, Jordan and Max passed out in the back seat. Barb also fell asleep. Stan picked up the directions and see that he is getting close to the amusement park. He looked at the road and see the entrance. There is a wide-open mouth of an giant purple dragon. It is ten stories high! The parking lot is ahead, jammed with cars. Not that packed on a three-day weekend.

"Honey, kids. Wake up." Stan said, shaking his wife awake. Barb raises her head, rubbing her left eye and see the entrance and a giant sign.

 **Welcome to Horrorland.  
Where nightmares come to life! **

"Oh my goodness..." Barb gasped to see a view of the amusement park. It's twice as big as any amusement park. Jordan and Max woke up and see the view. Jordan's eyes grew wide in awe. So, this is Horrorland.

"Whoa." She said.

"This place looks...big!" Max gasped. Stan parked the car near the gates. The family got out of the car, stretching their arms and legs after a long drive. Jordan looked up to see the big gates, opening for her and the family. There is a ticket booth next to the iron gates. Looks like a little castle, but purple and green. Jordan got her phone out and took some pictures of an entrance and the booth. Stan got the bags out of the truck for his wife and kids to take. Jordan got her mini backpack out of the backseat to bring around the park to carry small stuff. Such as water and snacks, and cash in her pouch.

"Stagger Inn is next to the park somewhere." Barb said. "I hope there is a tram to take us there." Stan walked up to the ticket window. No one is there. Is it closed? Can't be. This is the only ticket booth.

"Hello?" Stan called. Nobody answered.

"Strange." Barb said. Suddenly, a horned creature popped out behind the window, letting out a nasty growl. The family screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Stagger Inn Check In***

* * *

The creature laughed at the family. He has scaly green skin, and horns curled like a ram. Jordan places her hand over her chest, feeling her heart pumping fast. That really got her scared silly.

"Welcome to Horrorland." A creature said. "I am a horror. We are the icons of this land."

"For a moment, I thought we can't get in." Stan said, catching his breath from being scared. Barb got out the tickets and gave it to the horror. He took them and scan them.

"Ah. You are the chosen family. Jordan and Max, you two are _very_ special guests." He said. Jordan and Max looked at each other in confusion. What did he mean by very special? "You all are staying at the Stagger Inn. The taxi will be picking you up very shortly. Please, come inside the park. Follow the arrows where it could take you to your ride." The horror said.

"Okay. Thank you." Stan said. The family was about to pick up the bags, but two horrors appeared and took the bags for them. Jordan watched them leaving to a different direction.  
The family followed the road to get to the spot where the taxi can pick them up. They sat on the green bench, looking around while hearing growls and screams in the air. After a few minutes, a taxi arrived with a horror inside.

"Hello, lucky family! Called for a ride?" He asked. "It might be your last ride on Earth!" He let out a laughter. Jordan laughed at the joke. The door opened for the family. Stan let the kids and wife inside first and joined them in the back. The door shuts and the horror started to drive the taxi. They pass by the buildings, horrors, and humans around the park. Jordan looked ahead and see the mansion from the map. It's huge.

"Excuse me, sir? Do you know what that mansion is for? Is it a ride? A tour?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, that mansion? That's a home for a king and queen of Horrorland." The horror replied. "They would love to meet you all."

"Are they...monsters?" Max asked.

"You can say that, but the queen isn't." The horror said. "It's quite a story. You'll get to meet them sometime before the weekend is over." Jordan turned to her stepbrother with a concerned look. A queen isn't a horror or anything? What is she?

* * *

Stagger Inn looks like a castle, and it's pretty big. It was outside of the park, and there are a few taxis in the parking lot, and a hearse. Jordan and the others got out of the taxi and look up at the building. Above the sky, there are buzzards flying around in circles, looking for prey.

"Creepy." Max said.

"Where's our luggage?" Stan asked, looking around. "We saw those guys take them."

"Maybe they're in our rooms?" Max wondered. Stan was about to tip the horror, but the creature declined it, telling him that it's on him. With that, he drove off to head back to the park. The family walked up the stone steps, push the doors open and see the huge lobby. There are chairs and couches all around, filled with skeletons, zombies, and horrors. Some families are around with their luggage. Jordan looked ahead of her to see the front desk with a female horror with purple hair. The family approached her, saying that they want to check in their rooms. The horror looked at the computer, and made a grin.

"Oh, you're the ones we are expecting." She said. "Welcome to Stagger Inn, ya'll."

"Thank you." Barb said. The horror got the card keys out for each of the family members. "So, are we next door to each other?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Jordan and Max are gonna be at the 13th floor. You and your husband will be at the 11th floor." The horror said. "Make yourselves at home in your own room!" She waved them goodbye and went to the door, closing the door with her tail.

"Well then." Stan started. "Kids, remember your room number. If you guys wanted to leave the hotel, let us know by either coming to our room or call us."

"Sure. We'll be fine." Max said. "Let's check out our room, Jordan!" He ran down to the halls to get to the elevators. Jordan chased him. Barb and Stan wandered around the lobby and see a bar. They see a horror serving a man a strange looking drink. It's green with bubbles, and a toothpick has an eyeball.

"Ew." Barb said in disgust.

"This place seems to have everything we can enjoy." Stan said. "C'mon, let's see if there's a casino or something."

* * *

Jordan and Max arrived at the 13th floor, and found their room. Room 1313. Jordan is getting chills. 13 is a unlucky number. Jordan placed the key card in the slot, and the door unlocks. The teens walked inside their room and they let out a gasp. The room inside feels like a house. There is a small kitchen, a dining room with a menu for room service, a bathroom, and twin beds by the window.

"Look at the size of that tv!" Max says, sitting on the long couch, turning on the flat-screen tv.

"These beds are so soft! I could sleep forever!" Jordan said by bouncing on one of the beds. She sees a view of Horrorland. She looked out the window and see buildings and rides everywhere. It felt like they are in a different world. This place is huge. Jordan turned to the right and see a mansion. The taxi horror said it's a home of a king and queen.

"He also said that the queen is not a monster." Jordan said to herself. "What is she?"

"Hey Jordan, check it out!" Max called. Jordan turned around and see her stepbrother standing before the open closet, filled with clothes! "We got clothes! In our sizes!" Max exclaimed, taking out a black jacket with a skull with red glowing eyes. "Man, this is cool! I am wearing this!" Jordan got the gray sweater out and put it back in the closet.

"Not even ours." She said. "Where's our stuff?"

"Who cares? We got better stuff!" Max said. Jordan took off her mini backpack, opening it to get her water out. She took a big gulp and look out the window again. The phone started to ring, making the kids jump. It's no ordinary ring. Sounds like a scream. Max rush towards the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Jordan and Max, we have somebody down at the lobby who wants to meet you in person. Please come down and greet her."_ A voice said.

"Uh, okay. We'll be right down." Max said, hanging up. He turned to his stepsister. "Someone's down at the lobby. Sounds...important?"

"Let's go." Jordan said with a shrug. She grabbed her backpack and followed Max out of the room. The door locks automatically. Jordan puts the card in her back pocket.

 **XX**

The teens arrived at the lobby, greeted by ghouls who lead them over to the front desk. They see a cloaked figure, hiding her face. Jordan can see her pink lips, and nose. Looks like a girl. The dark green horror stood between them.

"Jordan, Max, meet the Queen of Horrorland." He says, gesturing the cloaked figure. "Sally." The girl took off her hood, revealing her blonde hair. The ends are in curls. Her green eyes met the kids who look back. Jordan stares at the girl. The horror looked at Sally. "Mistress Sally, these are the very special guests who will be staying with us for a while." He said, giving her a smirk. Sally looked back at the kids.

"Hello, you two." She said.

"Uh..." Max started.

"Nice...to meet you, your highness." Jordan said. Sally smiled a little. "Uh, not to sound...rude but...how old are you?"

"17. I know, I look younger." Sally replied. "Enjoy your stay in Stagger Inn." She puts on the hood and turn to leave the hotel. Jordan and Max stared at her. This girl is 17 years old, and she's the queen? Where did she come from?

"Isn't she a doll?" A horror asked. "She's been a queen since she was 14 years old. She's a lucky girl."

"...Where's the king?" Max asked.

"Busy for today. But don't worry, you will meet him _very_ soon." The horror replied before leaving them by the front desk. Max looked at his stepsister.

"That was scary. Seeing a 17 year old queen." He said.

"Yeah. Wonder what made her become the queen of this place?" Jordan said.

"I don't know." Max said. "Well, since we're down here, wanna go to the park? I'll let my dad know that we're going there." Jordan made a shrug, nodding a little. Max got his phone out to text his father while they are heading out of the hotel. Jordan looked ahead to see Sally going inside the Haunted Car with a horror inside to drive her back to that mansion. Sally notices Jordan watching her. The 17 year old turned away, letting out a sigh. She looked down at the ring on her finger. The green diamond shined a little.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Yes, my FC, Sally Carson appears in the story as a Queen of Horrorland. For those who like the alternate ending of 'Rise of the Living Dummy', well here's a story about my new characters exploring Horrorland. Hey, I love the Horrorland series since the very first Horrorland story, "One Day at Horrorland". Just thought you all should know.***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: What's Real or Not***

* * *

Using a taxi to get to the park, they were dropped off at the taxi stop in the park to see other people waiting for a ride to get back to Stagger Inn. Jordan and Max got out of the cab, and stood in the Horrorland Plaza to see buildings around them and a fountain in the center. A white building with bold letters is called, **Horrorland Museum**. A dark building with a picture of a white mask, **Haunted Theatre**. A meat shop, and other small shops around. Jordan took out the map to see where she and Max are, and there is a mansion on the other side of the plaza. That's where Sally lives. Maybe they can meet the king there if he's home. Jordan doesn't know why she wanted to get to that mansion so bad, but she wanted to explore there. But, will it be okay with both king and queen?

"Where are the rides?" Max asked, looking around the plaza. "They could be at Werewolf Village or Vampire Village." Jordan looked at the map in silent, looking for other areas. There are different kinds of rides around. Some sound a little scary, but they could be fun.

"Which ride would you like to go?" Jordan asked. "There's House of Mirrors, Doom Slide, Horror Rapids, Monster Zoo-"

"Hey, isn't that the mansion that the queen lives?" Max said, pointing at the corner. Jordan nodded. "Let's check it out!"

"But, don't you want to see the rides or explore the park first? We have a whole weekend." Jordan said. "C'mon. Let's go to Vampire Village. I'd like to see their fangs and everything!" She wandered down the road to follow the arrow that lead to Vampire Village. Max followed her.  
They pass by some families with their children. Mostly the small children are crying and beg to go home. Man, is this place really that scary? Jordan doesn't know. Still, this place is very big and it needs more people to come in. They should make ads for televisions, and computers. Someday Jordan can come back to bring her friends who haven't been here.

"Maybe tomorrow we could go to Quick Sand Beach." Max said. "I'd like to go for a swim."

"Sounds good." Jordan said. "We can go to Haunted Theatre to see a movie. Wonder what's playing?"

"Probably horror movies. This is Horrorland." Max said with a grin. Jordan shrugged a bit. They made it to Vampire Village. The buildings around the area are tall and dark. The area almost look like the village from Dracula. Max turned to see a woman with dark hair with white streaks up, wearing a purple dress. She's very skinny. But something made a sound that made Max jump away in fright. Jordan turned to see a white poodle, snarling at her and Max. There's something off about that little dog. It had a pink flower in the center on the fluffy head, and its canines are long. Red eyes are glowing hungrily, and the poodle barks. Its wearing a pink collar with a spider license hanging.

"Oh, dear. Sorry about the dog, dearies." The woman spoke. "This is Fifi. She's not good with new strangers around here."

"Uhh..." Max started, but couldn't help but to stare at the poodle.

"It's okay." Jordan said. "How old is she?" The woman looks down at her dog, then at the teens.

"Older than the other dogs in your world." She said. "Fifi is not like the other dogs." Jordan looked down at Fifi who stopped snarling. The fangs are hanging out of the mouth. Jordan kept her distance. Is Fifi a vampire dog? Is that even possible?

"Okay..." Jordan spoke.

"Well, nice to meet you Fifi, and..." Max stopped, looking up at the woman.

"Forster. Mrs. Forster." The woman replied. "Nice to meet you both. Now, if you excuse us..." She walked away, gripping on the leash as Fifi trots ahead of her owner. Jordan and Max watched them walk down the road of Vampire Village.

"What the heck did we just see?" Max asked. Jordan didn't answer as she went over to the window display to see the jewelry. They are black and red. Upside down crosses. Creepy. Max went over to the other side of his step-sister and see a gift shop. The window display shows items of how to turn into a vampire in different ways instead of being bitten. A bag of blood to drink. Max groaned in disgust. Jordan got the map out again and see that there is one ride nearby. She called her step-brother to follow her down the road to get to the ride.  
They see a river by the village, and there is a sign ahead of them. **Coffin Cruise**. The coffins are bobbing in the water. The wood are polish black, and the lids are open. Inside looks very comfy.

"Let's ride this one." Jordan said by getting up the docks. Max followed her. There are two horrors by the coffins. They helped the teens get inside their own coffin. Jordan is laying down as the horror is unwrapping the rope as the other horror helps Max. The horrors push the coffins away, and they cackled.

"Enjoy the ride! It might be your last!" They said, laughing evilly. The coffins rock gently, light splashes can be heard. Jordan smiled as she closes her eyes. The sun is burning her face, making her feel sleepy.

"I could float like this forever..." She said.

"I don't get it!" Max said from behind her. "Isn't this supposed to be scary?" Jordan didn't listen to him, drifting away in thought. This is the life. After a minute, the lid slammed shut. Jordan opened her eyes and all she sees is darkness. She can hear a loud thud behind her, and hear Max's cry of alarm.

"Hey! Open up!" Jordan said, hitting the lid with her hands. "Hey!" She shook a little, making the coffin rock a bit. "Let me out!"

* * *

Stan and Barb are at the bar of the hotel, talking to the married couple who also have children. Stan checked his phone and see he got a text message from his son from 30 minutes ago. He smiled a little and went back to the chat of the couple.

"How often do you two come here?" A man asked. He has dark hair, and a short beard. "My wife and I come here many times with our children. And we love it here. We even have free passes to come here and stay here."

"Oh, this is our first time here." Barb said. "Our kids got the mail one day from school, and we have free tickets and offer to stay here for a whole weekend!"

"First timers, huh? That's wonderful!" A wife said. She has dark as well. "Oh, you all will just love it here."

"Horrorland is a _very_ good place for families." A husband said. Stan and Barb chuckled along with them. The wife is drinking wine that is deep red. She licked her lips. "Hopefully our children can find yours in the park." She said.

"They love to hang out in Vampire Village. They make many friends..." The husband said, grinning away. Barb took a sip of her drink. She had a feeling that this couple is odd, but they are cheery. They are very nice.

* * *

"Let me out of here!" Jordan screamed, hitting and kicking inside the coffin. She can hear her step-brother crying out for help. He sounds very frightened. The inside of the coffins is hot and stuffy, and it's hard to breathe in here. Jordan kept yelling, begging for anyone to get the lid open. She doesn't know how long this ride lasts. She hears splashes of the river. But she feels something on her arm. When she touches something with her hand, she let out a cry. It felt like a spider! But, there are more than one, there are more. They are crawling around inside the coffin. Jordan was screaming her head off. After a moment or so, the lid opens. Jordan sat up instantly, and she scampered out of the coffin, as did Max. They walk pass the horrors who told them to drop by anytime.

"What was that?!" Max cried out, scratching his arms and legs. "Are those real spiders?!"

"I don't know!" Jordan yelled back. "I don't want to do that again!"

"Let's find something else! I don't want to do anything that had spiders in it!" Max said, following Jordan to leave the ride. Jordan rubbed her arms with her hands, groaning in disgust. That ride was horrible. At first, it's a nice cruise until the lid shuts on them. And spiders... Are those real? They couldn't be real. What if they're poisonous? Jordan shook away the thought and continue on the road to leave Vampire Village.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Welcome to Dead House***

* * *

Recovering their fear of the Coffin Cruise, Jordan and Max are halfway down to Werewolf Village. They hear howls around the village, and barks. Jordan and Max stopped by the shop where meat can be seen from the window display, and see a fountain with a werewolf statue. But, there is a cloaked figure heading her way towards the area. Jordan recognize the cloak and see the blonde hair hanging out.

"Queen Sally?" She wondered. The figure stopped and turned her head. She took off the hood. It is Sally. Wasn't she supposed to be in her mansion? Max approached her with a smile.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here." He said. "What're you up to?" Sally looked around, like she wanted to make no one was around. She turned to the teens.

"I was...bored at home, and I wanted to come here until...Slappy comes home." She said. Jordan stares at her in concern. Sally doesn't sound happy when she said the name of her husband. "So, how do you...like Horrorland so far?" She asked.

"It's...okay." Jordan replied. "I want to ask you some questions if that is okay with you..." Sally looks at her and Max with an uncomfortable look on her face. She is not in a mood for an interview.

"If it had something to do with me, I don't want to talk about it." Sally said. "I'm sorry. Now, I must be going. Enjoy yourselves." She was about to walk away, but Jordan got in front of her.

"Well, can we at least go to your mansion?" She asked. "I'd like to check it out. Sounds like a very nice place-"

"No!" Sally said. "You can't! I mean...not at this time. If I bring over guests at the mansion, Slappy will be furious. He hates it when uninvited guests come to the mansion of his."

"Sounds like this Slappy guy is a strict dude." Max commented.

"How are you married to someone this young anyway?" Jordan asked.

"I told you I can't talk about it. The interview is over!" Sally said with a look. "Go anywhere but stay away from the mansion." She storms away from the teens. Jordan and Max watch her disappear in the corner of the building. Something's not right. Why can't Jordan and Max go to the mansion? Because of Slappy? And...what is Slappy? A monster like those horrors? Jordan turned to Max.

"Now I am curious about this, Max." Jordan said. "I have to know the truth. And that is at the mansion."

"Wait! We can't go there!" Max protested. "Sally said-"

"Max, think about it. Sally is a teen like us." Jordan said. "No way someone would force her to get married to someone she probably doesn't like. She's a human being like us." Max rolled his eyes a little.

"What if she is _not_ human?" He said. "What if she's a vampire, or a she-wolf-"

"No. She's in a sunlight, so she is not a vampire. And I doubt that she's a werewolf or anything you can think of." Jordan said. "C'mon, let's go to the mansion. As long as this Slappy wasn't there, we'll be okay." She took off down the road. Max sighed in annoyance and followed her.

* * *

The gates are locked from keeping people and monsters out. The mansion is sitting ahead of the gates. Jordan gripped on the bars, looking up at the mansion. The Haunted Car was sitting by the mansion.

"We can't get inside, Jordan." Max said. "What if this Slappy guy is...very dangerous if we break in?"

"Sally said he's not home. She's not home either, so let's get inside to explore and leave." Jordan said. She started to climb over the gates. She jumped down and watch Max climb over and safely climb down to catch up with Jordan. They walk up the driveway and walk up the steps to the doors. Jordan push the doors open and see the huge lobby. There are stairways on each side, and ahead of the teens was a dark hallway leading to the dining area. Max went over to see the portraits. The paintings of the monsters of Horrorland, but they are not horrors. There is a Murder Clown, the Blob, Headless Ghost, Pumpkin Heads, Haunted Mask, Creeps, and many more creatures. Max walked over to see the painting of a ventriloquist dummy. He looks creepy with a evil grin on his face.

"This place isn't so bad." Jordan said, looking at the paintings on the wall. "Wonder what the king looks like?"

"He looks like the type that makes friends with these guys on the wall. And look at that scary looking clown over there." Max said, pointing at the portrait on the far left corner. "I hate clowns so much." He said, shaking a little. Jordan chuckled at him. She walked up the stairs and see there are halls of doors. And there is a portrait at the end of the hallway. There is a same dummy from downstairs, but there is Sally in the painting. The dummy is sitting on her lap, grinning evilly, and Sally made a small frown on her face in the painting.

"Creepy." Jordan whispered. She opened of the doors, and found a master bedroom that is way bigger. There is a balcony to see the view of Horrorland, a king size bed, a fireplace across from it, a mirror, a closet, and a bathroom. "Wow. Max, come in here!" Jordan said, walking inside the room. Max came in the room and gasped. "This room must be Sally and Slappy's. Bigger than mom and dad's."

"They have a fireplace and all that." Max said, coming over to the fireplace. No fire going.

"I knew coming here was worth it." Jordan said.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" A voice cried out. Jordan and Max gasped and turned around. Sally. She's standing by the doorway with a glare. "Get out of here!"

"Uhh, sorry. We...wanted to-" Jordan was about to explain, but the lights in the room started to flicker. Sally made a panic expression. A shrill voice from downstairs is heard, calling for Sally.

"Oh no." Sally whispered. "He's here."

"Who?" Max asked.

"Hide! Quickly, get in my closet now!" Sally said, pushing the teens to the closet. Jordan and Max are in the closet that is filled with Sally's clothes. The blonde shuts the doors and told them not to come out no matter what. But Jordan peeked from the small crack of the door and see lights flicker more. Sally stood in the middle of the room. Before Jordan's eyes, a dummy from the portrait, appeared on the trunk in front of the bed, smirking at Sally.

"There you are, my dear." He said. "Did you not hear me calling for you?"

"...Was that...?" Max whispered. "Was that the dummy from-"

"Shh." Jordan hissed quietly.

"Slappy, I just got home myself." Sally spoke. "I met those kids at the hotel and...they are very nice kids. You would like them." Slappy chuckled.

"Jordan and Max? Oh, I've heard. And they will make great members of a Horrorland family!" He said. "You better not have any ideas for them. Remember what happened last time you sent a family free..." Slappy's eyes glow green. Sally frowned at him, not afraid of his eyes. "Horrorland needs more humans. You know that? Monsters around here are craving for them. Vampires are dying for blood, werewolves are short on bones."

"Slappy, those kids and their parents are innocent! You can't keep doing these things for the poor families who don't deserve death!" Sally said. "Besides, I am the queen. Some monsters obey me, but most of them obey you!"

"Because I am the true ruler of Horrorland, Sally." Slappy said. "And I need a queen to rule this world, and it is you. You are the descendant of my papa! You have his magic, but you can't use magic on me! I am too strong for you." Jordan and Max listened from the closet. They are shocked of what they are hearing. Not because of Slappy is the king, because of they are going to be trapped in the amusement park. This is all a set up. Sally turned away from the dummy with a look on her face.

"You're a monster..." She whispered. Slappy cackled at her.

"I am, aren't I?" He said. Then, a ghoul walked in to see the two. Slappy turned to her.

"Master Slappy, there is Captain Ben downstairs, wishing to speak with you." The ghoul said. Slappy thanked her and disappeared as the lights flicker. Sally watch the ghoul shut the door. She turned to the closet, telling the teens to come out. Jordan and Max push the doors open.

"You two better leave." Sally said in a serious tone.

"How? Slappy's downstairs!" Max asked. "And...is he serious of what he said about us?"

"How could you marry a dummy?" Jordan asked.

"Guys, quiet!" Sally said, shutting the teens up. "I don't like this either. Look, what's important now is that you guys have leave the mansion. If Slappy sees you, he'll throw you in the dungeon. He never lets anyone out..." Max gulped a bit.

"So, how do we get out of here without being seen?" Jordan asked.

"Don't worry. I know a way to leave this place." Sally said. "Listen very carefully. There is a backdoor that takes you to the gardens. The backdoor is downstairs. Pass the dining room, go to the left, and there is the door. The gardens is a big maze, but you will get out. But watch out for plants that will grab you." Jordan starting to have goosebumps. This escape plan sounds risky, but she and Max have to leave the mansion. "Trust me. It's the only way out, so Slappy and the maids around won't find you." Sally said.

"...Are you sure there's no other way?" Max asked.

"Nope."

"Alright, alright." Jordan said. "We'll take the backdoor. If we make it out of there alive, you better help us get out of the amusement park too!" Sally sighed a little. She knew that part will be coming. "You said that you helped some people, right? So you have to help us too." Jordan said. Sally was silent the whole time. She looked down at the floor, than at the teens.

"I'll try. We have until Monday at midnight." Sally said. "You and your parents will be fine until then. I'll...do whatever I can. Slappy always has his eye on me."

"You promise?" Max asked.

"...I can't promise anything." Sally said. "Being a queen isn't that simple, you know? Slappy has more power."

"He's a dummy. He can't stop us." Jordan said. They hear voices downstairs.

"You two better leave. We'll talk later." Sally said. The teens nodded and leave the bedroom. Sally watched them go. "Oh boy, I hope the ghouls aren't too hungry in the mansion..."


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6: Wild Gnome Chase***

* * *

Jordan and Max are outside in the gardens. They didn't see any strange plants that could try to grab them. Good sign. Jordan turned to the path and see some lawn gnomes standing around the garden. They are small and very innocent looking. This garden isn't so bad. Jordan stood by the fountain, looking around.

"Well, least there are no monsters around here." She said.

"But they're going to kill us, Jordan! We have to go back to the hotel and warn our parents!" Max said, pacing around the garden. "How is Sally living a place like this? She's no monster! She's human like us! I hope she will help us."

"We'll see. We have until Monday." Jordan said. "Look, let's just focus on going back to Stagger Inn and-" The noise is heard, cutting Jordan off sentence. The teens turn to see the lawn gnomes turn to them. More are coming from the bushes, trees, and flower beds. They are surrounding the teens. Jordan and Max are back to back, looking down at the small gnomes.

"Jordan...?" Max asked. "...Please tell me that lawn gnomes are friendly..." Before Jordan got a chance to answer, one of the gnomes threw a rock at the teens who dodged. The gnomes made noises in their own language, holding their tools. Their eyebrows are furrowed, angry at the teens.

"Not friendly!" Jordan cried out. "Run! Stomp on them! Anything!" She and Max started to move around, but the gnomes started to giggle as some jump one them. Jordan yelped when one gnome jumped on her hair, pulling her hair back. Max cried out as two gnomes grabbed his legs. He made a kick at the other gnome that comes after him, but he feels a hose wrap his legs. He looked down at the two gnomes that tie his feet together with a water hose and made him fall on the grass.

"Whoa!" Max yelled and fell hard on his back on the grass. "Ughhh."

"Max, hang on!" Jordan says as she got the lawn gnome off of her head. She rush over to her step-brother and stomp on one of the gnomes, breaking it in pieces. She quickly unties Max and kick the gnome away from his face. "Get up! We're getting out of here!" Jordan said by pulling Max up on his feet. They ran down to a different direction, but the gnomes stopped them as they climb on their heads, reaching for their level. "Oh crud..." Jordan said.

"Here!" Max said by throwing a flower pot at the gnomes, making them collapse on the ground. "Let's go!" The teens rush down the path to get out of the garden before the lawn gnomes could catch them. They hear their voices behind them. They sound angry. "They look cute, but they have the bloodlust!" Max said running by Jordan.

"I wouldn't want to be near the gnomes if we return home." Jordan said. They hear giggling around them. How many gnomes are there? The teens ran as fast as they can. The gnomes are chasing them from behind.

* * *

The front doors burst open of the mansion. Two horrors are dragging a young woman with dark hair who is struggling. They walked in the living room and there is Slappy sitting on the leather chair, smirking at a frightened woman. She had scratch marks on her arms and face. Sally walked in and see a human woman facing Slappy as the horrors grab a hold of her.

"What's going on?" Sally asked, standing by the dummy. Slappy moved his glassy eyes at her, then at the woman.

"One of the humans tries to escape." Slappy said. "She got away from the Beasts from the East."

"Let me go!" The woman cried out. "You can't do this to us! I lost my family because of you!" Slappy laughed at her.

"Why would you want to leave? Humans like you need to stay here." Slappy said. "You're the ones who decided to come here in a first place." Sally looked at the woman with a look of sorrow. The tears are falling down the woman's cheeks. "Horrors, take her away." Slappy said.

"No, no! Please!" The woman begged as she was being dragged away from the room. Sally watched in silent. She can't do anything to help her. Slappy turned to his queen.

"I see you're not begging for her life." He said. "That human will be with her family soon." Sally glared at Slappy and walked away. The dummy watched her. "And remember...don't try to help the family we've summoned. Monsters need special families..." He said. Sally didn't say anything to him. She disappeared in the hallway.

* * *

Jordan and Max are sitting on the bench, waiting for a taxi to come and take them back to Stagger Inn. Max was still shaking from being attacked by the lawn gnomes. Jordan crossed her arms, shaking her knee a little. Today has gotten weird and vey scary. After what they just heard from the dummy who happens to be king, they will be stuck here forever. Hopefully Sally will be able to help them. They have until Monday at midnight.

"I want to go home now..." Max said.

"Me too..." Jordan said. "But we have three days... We'll go home before anything bad happens."

"No. I want to go home now! We have to tell mom and dad what we just witnessed!" Max said. "I'm really scared right now! We just went on a ride in coffins, a king od this place is a dummy, and we almost got killed by those stupid lawn gnomes! This place is too real to be-" He was cut off when a taxi drive by and stopped in front of them. A horror told them to get inside and ask them where they would like to go.

"We like to go back to the hotel, please." Jordan said, settling in her seat as Max sat next to her. The horror turned back to face them.

"Already? Did you not have a good time?" He asked. "What rides have you been on?"

"Just one." Jordan said. She rather not tell him that she and Max went to the mansion. The horror slowly turn back to face the road, letting out a groan. He drove the teens down the road. He sees a sign that will lead them to the lake. The horror smirked evilly and turn to the left. Jordan faces the window and see the sign they are passing. **Curse Cold Lake: Stay out of the water if you want to live**. Jordan grew pale. They've never been to that area. And it doesn't sound fun...


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7: Band of the Dead***

* * *

The taxi dropped of the teens by the entrance of the Cold Lake. Fog is thick, and creepy noises are heard around. Jordan and Max got goose bumps on their skin as they look around the lake that looks more like a swamp. Why did the horror drop them off? Jordan turned to return to the taxi, but it's gone. She couldn't see it anymore because of the fog. Max rubbed his arms, trying to calm himself from panicking. Jordan had her eyes down on the dirt road to see if anyone left any footprints. Someone must've stop by here, right?

"Where are we?" Max asked. "We haven't been here."

"The stupid monster dropped us off here and left!" Jordan said. "C'mon, let's head back. No way we are staying here." The two are heading back where they came from. The fog is so thick, they can't see where they are going. "Man, I can't see a thing." Jordan said.

"I don't like this place at all. When we go back to the hotel, I want to tell dad everything that just happened and we will go straight home." Max said. "I don't want to die."

"Max, we are not gonna die." Jordan said. She turned to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We will get out of here. Mom and dad will believe us. This is Horrorland. Of course there are so many impossible things around here. Sure they must've seen scary stuff themselves, right?" Before Max could reply, a groaning hiss is heard. Jordan and Max stood still, looking around them. Something or someone is here. Max let out a cry as he felt something cold on his shoulder. The teens tumbled backwards and see a very pale looking zombie with white hair. The teens screamed and ran away from it. But they into different directions in the fog. Jordan tripped over a rock and roll down the hill and fell in the lake. Her head popped out of the water, gasping for air, and see a zombie coming down to her.

"Jordan! Where are you?" Max called from the distance. He sounds far away. No way he could find Jordan now wherever he is. The zombie sinks in the water. Jordan is swimming away. The water is cold. And it feels so funny, like it's not even fresh. Jordan was swimming as fast as she could, until she felt something grabbing her ankles. She let out a scream before she was pulled down in the water. She couldn't see what was pulling her down. It felt like hands was grabbing her ankles and legs, pulling her down, down, down... Jordan was struggling to breathe. Bubbles are coming out of her mouth. She's gonna drown. Her head feels light, and everything in her mind is turning black. This is it.

* * *

Something is hitting her head. Jordan woke up with a start and see creatures around her. She cried out in alarm and back away from the skeletons, undead, and ghosts. What the heck happened? Is Jordan dead? Where is she now?

"She still has blood! Let us feed!" One undead man said. "She will be one of us now!"

"No. She's one of the special humans along with the step-brother of hers. We need her alive for now." A ghost man said.

"She looks scared to death. How wonderful." A undead woman said. Jordan slowly got on her feet. She looks around to see that she is in some kind of club. There is a band on stage. But, there is no leader. There's only a horror behind the drum set, a vampire on guitar, and a female zombie on a keyboard. Appearing by the bar, there is a skeleton with red glowing eyes, a white Mohawk on his skull, and wearing glasses.

"So, this is the girl who almost drowned, eh? Well, ain't she a lucky one to drop in?" He spoke. "Welcome to the club, human kiddo. I am Curly. The best dude you will ever meet!" Jordan didn't say a word to him. Curly let out a snicker. "Oh, don't be scared...yet. We ain't gonna bite. We are happy that you are here. In fact, we are gonna play a song just for you. Too bad that young Max ol' boy ain't here." Curly left the bar and went up on stage to his place. Jordan was dragged to sit up front to sit next to a Creep. It had a green scaly head that looks like an alligator, but it wears regular clothes.

"Hello." It said in a gruff voice.

"Uh, hi." Jordan said, giving him a quick contact before looking up at the stage where the band is. Curly grabbed the microphone and gave his band a nod. The zombie plays the keyboards, and the horror plays the drum. Curly tapped his foot.

"For a human guest here, I'd like to tell her a story..." He said. "A story about how we got our dark queen. And about those who never escaped Horrorland." That got Jordan's attention. Curly gonna sing her a song about Sally. The Queen of Horrorland. The music fills the club, and Jordan hears monsters clap their hands/claws at the tune. Curly began to sing.

 _"Hey! Give me a listen, you monsters of cheer._  
 _'Least those of you who still got an ear._  
 _I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry,_  
 _Of our own jubiliciously lovely dark bride."_

Jordan turned to see the skeletons by the pool table click their bony thumbs and sing along with a skeleton man on stage. Curly let out a laugh.

 _"Die, die they all pass away,_  
 _They wear a frown 'cause it's really okay._  
 _You might try 'n' hide,_  
 _And you might try 'n' pray,_  
 _But they all end up the remains of the day._  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._  
 _Yeah yeah yeahhh."_

The those guys are singing about humans who can't leave Horrorland and they die here. Jordan was freaking out. The Creep next to Jordan is tapping on a table, getting along with the tune. Curly looks at the crowd, his red eyes are on Jordan.

 _"Well our girl was a beauty known for miles around,_  
 _'Till a mysterious dummy man came into town._  
 _He was plenty good lookin', but down on his power._  
 _And our lucky little girl, she was chosen to be wed,_  
 _When her words say no, she just couldn't do it._  
 _But our dummy got her to this world to rule."_

 _"Die, die they all pass away,_  
 _They wear a frown 'cause it's really okay._  
 _You might try 'n' hide,_  
 _And you might try 'n' pray,_  
 _But they all end up the remains of the day._  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._  
 _Yeah yeah yeahhh."_

The music goes on, and the monsters dance around the club. Jordan was grabbed by Curly who began to twirl her, laughing. He dramatically dipped her and spin her around him. Jordan got away from him and returned to her table by the Creep, but beside him was a Headless Ghost, smirking at the girl.

 _"So they conjured up a plan to wed late at night,_  
 _They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight._  
 _Now her black wedding dress fit like a glove,_  
 _You don't need much when you're really in love,_  
 _Except for a few things, or so I'm told._  
 _Like the monster jewels and a satchel of gold._  
 _Then at the old chapel where the lovers wed,_  
 _On a dark moonlit night when werewolves howl,_  
 _She was ready to go, but humans came in..."_

"And then?"

 _"She waited."_

"And then?"

 _"Her brother and friends, came to stop the wedding."_

"And then?"

 _"The girl was overjoyed!"_

"And then?"

 _"And then dude, the dummy wanted them dead..."_

"Slappy killed Sally's friends?" Jordan asked. The Creep silenced her as Curly continues to sing along.

 _"Now when Sally begged for their lives, and promise to stay,_  
 _The dummy spares the humans' lives so they can never return._  
 _So they made a vow after a wedding night,_  
 _That they will always rule and never leave,_  
 _Always have humans to feed the world._  
 _Whenever the queen spares one or two,_  
 _The king punishes her, and threatens her that she won't be fed._  
 _And that's the story of our dark queen!"_

After the song finishes, all of the monsters in the club applaud. Curly made a bow. Jordan just stood there by the monster, speechless. Poor Sally. She was forced to be married to that evil dummy. Curly sat next to the teen.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked. "That's how you know our dark queen." Jordan looked at him with a glare.

"What do I think? That was terrible!" She said.

"Hey, you can come up with better songs, because-"

"No! I mean about Sally." Jordan said. "How could she stay here? Just because Slappy wants her to be queen? Maybe he uses her!"

"Hey! That's our king you're talking about!" Curly snapped. "And he is one of my best monster friends! Don't you know how lucky we are to have Sally as our queen?" Jordan looked around her. The monsters are glaring at her. Jordan knew that she wouldn't dare to talk trash about Slappy. But, she wanted to stick up for Sally. Curly straightened his glasses. "Now, it's time for you to leave, young lady. Thanks for your time here." He said. The horror dragged Jordan out of the door. As Jordan stumbled out the door, she found herself in a different area. She's back at the park. There is a sign by the building. **Welcome to Doom**.

"Okay. I'm back in the park. I have to find Max. He could be at Stagger Inn." Jordan said, taking off down the street. She wouldn't want to take a taxi.

* * *

 ***Author's Note: I wanted to put up a song for this chapter and changed the lyrics a bit. But, can you all guess the original song? ^^***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8: Secret of Survival***

* * *

Max pushed through the cornfields, panting heavily after running for miles from the Cold Lake. He couldn't find Jordan anywhere. He prayed that nothing bad happened to her. Max finally got out of the cornfields and found himself back in Vampire Village. He went under the fence and sat on the ground, brushing the dry leaves off of his clothes and hair. He looked around and see that no one was around this village.

"If Jordan escaped, she would be looking for me or maybe she could be at the hotel." Max said. "My dad has to listen to me when I find him at the hotel with my step-mom. They have to listen. Horrorland is a horrible place." He got up and went down to the exit of the village. As he pass the signs, he had a feeling he was being watched. All he see is trees. He looked up in the sky to see the colors are blue/purplish color. Is it getting dark? Max had to go to the hotel fast. Suddenly, he hears a chuckle around him, echoing the area. Max stopped, moving his eyes around to find anyone. He's being followed, he knows it.

"Hello?" He called. A puff of smoke appeared by the tree, and there is a leprechaun. His hair is red, his beard is red, and he grins like a Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. He is wearing a green and white outfit. His eyes are dark. Max stares at the creature in silence. The leprechaun speaks to the boy.

"Cronby's me name, and giving humans riddles is me game." He said. "You must be Max."

"Uh...yeah." Max said.

"You are going to the hotel by foot, but you must play this game first." Cronby said. "Answer this riddle, you may pass. But I must up front and issue this warning, if you me wrong, you won't live to see morning." Max gulped a bit. Cronby grinned wider, he tapped his fingers together. "A man was once a magician, but one day, he is cursed as an animal. Who is he?" The leprechaun said. Max knew that this one is a riddle. But, he doesn't know the answer. Max wouldn't dare to walk pass the creepy leprechaun. Who knows what he will do to the poor kid.

"Well...can I leave this spot in order to look for an answer?" Max asked.

"This is the only spot you couldn't pass till you give me an answer." Cronby said. "Try to sneak pass me, you will face your fate." Max slowly backed away from him, and return to the Vampire Village.

* * *

"Should we call the kids and have them return to the hotel?" Barb asks, by taking out her cellphone. "They've been out in the park for a long time, it's almost dinnertime."

"I'll call my son right now." Stan said by dialing the number and have the phone up to his ear. Rings are heard, and Max doesn't answer. After a few rings, Stan hears a voice mail. "Huh. He didn't pick up. He couldn't hear the phone. They could be at a ride or something." Stan said.

"I'm calling Jordan, and she's not answering either." Barb said with worry. "Let's head down to Horrorland and find them." They started to head out until a horror stands in front of them, blocking the halls.

"Going somewhere?" The creature asked.

"We're heading to the park." Stan said. "To find our kids." But the horror didn't move.

"Excuse us." Barb said, trying to walk pass the horror, but he grabbed her by the throat. Stan watches in horror.

"You two have to stay here. You're kids are the ones who are going to stay in Horrorland forever..." The horror growled. He releases the woman. Stan grabbed his wife's shoulders gently. The horror walked away from them. Barb rubbed her neck.

"Stan..." She spoke. "I think...I think we should leave this place after the kids are found."

"Agreed." Stan said. They rush down the halls to get to the elevators. When the button was pushed, the elevator doors opened, and Barb let out a shriek. Inside there are bones all over. And they smell bad. "Stairs!" Stan suggested. They went to the door and head downstairs to get to the Stagger Inn lobby. But little did they know, the bones are back together and stepped out of the elevator, and they laughed.

"That was a good one!" One male skeleton said, giving his friend a high five.

"Those humans were so scared, they look like they leak themselves!" The other said.

* * *

Jordan found herself in a pyramid tombs. She had no idea how she got herself into this place. First, she left the club and then she walked into a secret door and it lead her to the tombs. Jordan grabbed the torch, and walk down the dark halls. There is a warning sign about mummies, beetles, and everything. Jordan felt chills running down her back about mummies coming out to get her.

"I've got to get out of here." Jordan said. "I hope Max is okay." She got her phone out, and there is no signal since she is in the tombs. She wondered if her mom or step-father tried to call her or Max. They've been gone for a long time now. And it's gonna get dark soon. This place will be twice as terrifying. "Werewolves and vampires will be coming out at night. I've got to be very careful." Jordan said to herself. She found a dark room where a coffin is against the wall. The lid is open. Jordan cautiously walks toward the open coffin and look inside. Empty.

 _'Weird. No mummy.'_ Jordan thought. But then, she hears something behind her. The voices are deep and very raspy. Jordan dropped the torch and climbed in the coffin and pull the lid over. She looked through the peephole to see three horrors coming down with Slappy. Jordan kept quiet in the coffin. Slappy spoke to the creatures, looking up at them with a glare.

"Those brats are poking around the park. They seem to know too much. I think we should begin the game for them tonight." Slappy said with a sick grin on his face. "I hear the Jordan girl survived the Cold Lake. Though I don't know where the boy is."

"I hear that Cronby gave him a riddle to keep him from going to that Stagger Inn." One horror said.

"That is not the point! We need to feed the monsters! Ghouls are starving for blood!" The second horror said.

"Werewolves need bones and meat!" The third said.

"Quiet!" Slappy snapped. "I've got everything under control! Be grateful that I am the king! I control things around here! You monsters mean a lot to me..." Jordan accidently sneezed in a coffin, she covered her mouth, eyes wide in fear. She sees the dummy and horrors turn their heads to the coffin. Slappy made a glare. "...Somebody's here..." Slappy said. He approaches the coffin. He climbs on the lid. Before anything happens, Jordan fell down the chute. She let out a cry of surprise as she is sliding down in the darkness. The air is cold. She couldn't see anything at all.

"Help meeee!" Jordan screamed. Suddenly, she looks down at her feet and see light. It's fire! She's going to burn! "Ahhhhhhhhh!"


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9: Meet Amaz-O!***

* * *

Max hears music playing in the village, and people clapping. He looked over to see the crowd around, looking at the stage. It's a magic show. Max rushed through the crowd and got in front to see the show and there is a man wearing a magician costume, a black and red cape, and a top hat. He's using a wand to make rabbits disappear in the glass box right before the crowd's eyes. The man made a bow and look at the audience.

"Thank you, thank you everyone." He said. Max turned to the kid who is younger.

"Who's he?" He asked. "He's really good."

"Amaz-O. You never heard of him?" The boy replied. "He's one of the best magician's in the world! Sometimes he comes to different towns to do magic." Max looked back up to see Amaz-O looking down at him.

"I choose you, my boy!" He said, pointing at him. "Come on up here."

"Huh?" Max wondered. What just happened?

"You will be my volunteer!" Amaz-O said with a grin. "Come on up here, my boy." Max looked behind him to see adults with their kids, watching him in silent. Max went up on the stage with a magician and shook hands with him. "Now, my boy, what is your name?"

"Max."

"Pleasure to meet you, Max." Amaz-O said. "Say, today is your lucky day. Wanna know why?"

"Not really." Max replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to make you disappear!" Amaz-O announced. The box appeared by a puff of smoke, making Max cough a bit. Amaz-O turned to the crowd as he is talking about making Max disappear. The teenage boy was so confused by this. Why did Amaz-O choose him? Max didn't even ask to be a volunteer. "Now, Max, please step inside the box." Amaz-O said. Max climbed in the box, but before Amaz-O could close the box, he spoke to him. "Just so you know, this trick doesn't always work. Don't worry though, you'll find some friends to play with on the other side." He said. Max grew pale.

"What...?" He asked. But Amaz-O closes the box on him and taps the top with a wand. Max hears him speak to the audience, and feel the movement. The box is spinning. Faster, faster, faster. Max holds on by pressing his hands against the box sides, closing his eyes, trying not to get sick. The spinning continues. Then suddenly, Max fell down through the trapdoor and land on the ground. He sat up and found himself in a magic shop. There's the underground magic shop? Does anyone know about this place? Max notices he didn't hear Amaz-O's voice or audience anywhere. Yep, Max is in a shop. He can appear in different places.

"That guy was very good indeed." Max said to himself. "But, I need to find my step-sister and think of this riddle for that leprechaun." He looks around the magic shop to see cards in boxes, there is a dove in a cage, and a rabbit in a cage by the counter. Before he could go around the counter to see the rabbit up close, he hears a voice. He turned around and there is Amaz-O.

"You were great!" He said. "Thanks for being my volunteer, Max."

"But, I didn't-"

"Good thing you appear in this place than anywhere else in Horrorland." Amaz-O said by coming around the counter, taking off his cape. "Last time, I got a kid as a volunteer and he appeared in that Alligator Pond. Poor kid was eaten by them. Did I get blamed? Of course! But, our king says that humans must come and go." Max looked up at him. Seems like the magician isn't happy about Slappy as a ruler of Horrorland.

"Mr. Amaz-O, if you're not happy about that dummy being a king, why do you have to obey him? Why don't you just leave?" Max asked.

"If only it were that simple!" Amaz-O said with a look in his eyes. "But...she needs me here."

"Who?"

"Sally. Our queen." Amaz-O said. "She's not happy about being Slappy's queen and slave, but...she needs someone who will be there. I taught her how to use magic wisely since she has magic from her ancestors, yet she isn't strong enough to use them on Slappy. That dummy has been around for many decades." Amaz-O pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. Max watched in silent. The magician turned to him. "I know you and your step-sister come here for a reason. Your fates are at risk." He said.

"We know that already since Slappy talked to Sally back at their mansion!" Max said. "Look, we need to get out of here, but I need to find Jordan and get our parents first! But that weird leprechaun wants me to figure out this riddle. Something about a man was once an animal..." He sees Amaz-O roll his eyes and let out an annoying sigh.

"Cronby." He said. "I know what riddle it is."

"What is it?"

"He's talking about me." Amaz-O replied. "Believe it or not, I was once got turned into a rabbit by...a sorcerer named Frank. It was a few years ago, and... You know what, I don't want to talk about it. Being a rabbit sucks." Max didn't say anything at him. But he can imagine Amaz-O as a rabbit. Eating carrots and lettuce everyday. Max almost snickered. Amaz-O spoke to him. "Now you know the riddle that Cronby mentions, you must go to Stagger Inn."

"Thanks." Max said, nodding at him. Before he could leave the shop, Amaz-O spoke once more.

"Max, whatever happens, don't be afraid. Always run away from here. And never turn back." He said. Max nodded at him and left the shop. Amaz-O turned away from the doors. "Slappy's a bad dummy..."


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10: Sally's Lament***

* * *

Jordan opened her eyes, letting out a groan, and sat up to rub her head. When the vision become clear, she found herself in a cage. She hear sounds around her, like animal like noises. As she was about to stand up, she found a cuff on her right ankle and a chain attached to the wall. What happened? What she remember is that she is in the pyramid and hid in the mummy coffin from Slappy and those horrors, and then she slides down and see fire and then she passed out. Jordan checked her arms, legs and every part of her body to see if she was burnt. No marks or anything on her. Was the fire fake? Special effects? It looked so real.

"Wakey wakey." A shrill voice says outside the bars. Jordan turned to see Slappy standing outside the bars. "Welcome to Monster Zoo, Jordan."

"What do you want from us?!" Jordan asked. "We're here to get killed, aren't we?" Slappy chuckled at her.

"You and your step-brother know too much!" He said. "Now tonight, you and your mommy and daddy will have to face fate! All of the horrors and monsters will watch you all perish! It will be the greatest show!" Jordan glared at the dummy. He is crazy. "Every monster is very excited for tonight's show." Slappy continued. "I never disappoint them."

"You're insane!" Jordan declared. "How are you king of this place?!" Slappy grinned.

"It's quite a story. Horrorland needs a ruler and they chose me. All I need to do is to find a human girl from your world and bring her here. And that girl is Sally Carson. My bride. You met her, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have." Jordan said.

"She may be queen, but I only make rules around here! Every single monster listens to me!" Slappy said. "Sally saves some humans, but this time, she won't. She won't save you all." Jordan watched him walk away from the cage. "Once we catch Max, you all have until midnight. Say your last goodbyes. This show might be your last..." Slappy taunted, disappearing in the shadows. Jordan let out a yell of defeat. She pounds the ground with her fist.

* * *

Sally approached to the machine with Madame Doom inside. She slides the token in the slot, and the wooden dummy activates and sees the queen. Sally requests Madame Doom to show her the family. The crystal ball shows Sally the foster family. Sally's mother and father are eating dinner with their son, Brad. They are quiet. They're still sad about Sally's disappearance three years ago. Nothing was the same. But what caught Sally's attention was that there is a girl around Brad's age joined him and the parents. Brad's girlfriend. Pretty young woman. The crystal ball turns faded. Sally thanked the old dummy woman and walked away.

"If only I could contact them to let them know I'm okay..." Sally said. "But I can't. Slappy will..." She paused when she remembered on that wedding night three years ago when Slappy wanted her brother and friends killed in the dungeon. She saved them by making a promise. "I had to do it to save you all..." She said. She walked over to the bench and sat on it. She looks up at the purple orange sky. Stars starting to appear.

 ** _"Attention Horrorland visitors!"_** A boom voice said from the speakers around the park, catching Sally's attention. **_"At the stroke of midnight, all horrors and creatures are invited to see a very special show and no humans are allowed. Please enjoy the rest of your night in Horrorland, and be sure to visit werewolves and vampires tonight. But beware of vampires, keep your necks covered at all times, if you wish not to become a vampire. Thank you."_** Sally realizes what is happening. Those special guests, Jordan and Max and their parents are going to Monster Zoo for sacrifice. Slappy plans to kill them soon.

"That stupid dummy!" Sally growled, getting up from the bench. "I must get the family out of this place!"

"You won't save them." A deep voice said. Sally turned around and see a green horror. "Slappy was looking for you. Return to the mansion of yours." But Sally didn't listen to him. She ran away from him. The horror started to chase after her. Sally reached into her pocket and got the smoke bomb out and throw it at the horror. The creature grunt and the bomb explodes and smoke is everywhere, making him cough disgustingly.

"I don't care that I get punished again, I have to save the family. The kids are counting on me." Sally says as she ran through the village. She must get to Stagger Inn to tell the family to leave Horrorland before it's too late.

"Help me!" A cry of a boy shrieked. Sally turned to see Max being chased by Cronby who is yelling at him by cheating. What did the boy do? Sally made a glare and uses her hand to summon a fireball and throw it at the leprechaun. Cronby was hit by a fireball and started screaming, running around in circles. Sally drag Max away from the creature and take him to Vampire Village for safety.

"Where's your parents and sister?" Sally asked.

"I don't know! I tried to go to Stagger Inn, but that thing kept complaining about me cheating of some riddle he told me about." Max replied. "I can't find Jordan anywhere, and my dad and step-mom are still at Stagger Inn."

"I'll help you. You all are in danger." Sally told him. "We don't much time."

"What's happening?"

"Slappy had a change of plans for you guys." Sally said. "He's going to kill you all." Max let out a moan. Sally gave him a small smile. "Don't worry. I'll protect you. I got a friend who can also help us."

* * *

 _*3 years ago*_

 _Sally rush through the forest from the Beasts from the East. The blue creatures are running on fours, chasing her. The girl tripped on the branch and roll down the hill. Three beasts laughed and came down the hill until they see a ventriloquist dummy standing behind Sally who is laying on the ground, injured. He uses his hand to choke the beasts, green aura around them. The beasts roared and ran off. Sally looked up and see Slappy kneeling down to her, placing his hands on her shoulder._

 _"Stay still." He said. Sally sees the green aura around her body, and she no longer feels the pain. The scratches and bruises on her are gone. Sally sat up straight, holding her herself. Slappy helped her. This is the first time that Slappy actually helped her. "I don't know what you did with those monsters, but be grateful that I saved you." Slappy said with a look. Sally didn't say anything to him. Before Slappy could walk away from her, he felt gentle hands grabbing his waist. Sally pulled him close to her, holding him like a small child. "Hey...what're you doing?"_

 _"Thank you." Sally said. Slappy hears a silent sob in her voice. She was scared. She could've been killed._

 _"...Yeah." Slappy said. "Enough of this hugging." He slipped away from Sally's arms. "Save yourself next time." He walked away as Sally got up and followed him out of the woods. Sally knew that Slappy meant what he said. She has magic, and she should defend herself from the most dangerous monster who want to eat her for dinner. And this is the only one time that Slappy saved her..._

* * *

"Sally?" Max called, breaking Sally's memory. The queen turned to him. "You okay? You zoned out." Max said.

"I'm fine." Sally said. "Just thinking." She turned to see a shop with cauldrons. "Here we are. My friend, Mona, will give me some stuff I need." Max looked at the shop. Witches' Shop.

"Is she friendly?"

"Of course. But her aunt is kinda crazy." Sally said, walking in the store, but she turned back to Max. "Let me do the talking." She said. Max followed the queen inside the shop and see potion bottles everywhere, cauldrons, and there is a black cat sitting on the counter. Max then felt a clawed hand on his shoulder. He turned around and see a green face with sharp teeth and dark eyes. Max let out a scream, backing away and knock over the shelf of books. Sally turned and gasped at the hideous creature.

"The Haunted Mask!"


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11: Calling All Creeps!***

* * *

Max opened his eyes after he hears laughing from behind the hideous green mask. The figure took off the gloves, and got the mask off. A girl with dark hair laughed at Max and Sally who stared in horror. Sally places her hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat.

"Mona, you scared us half to death!" She said with a look.

"I'm sorry. But this kid look like he peed himself." Mona said, poking Max's chest, making him back away. Mona puts away the Haunted Mask and went over to Sally with a smile. "What can I do for you guys?" She asked.

"Mona, you have to help me get the family out of here." Sally said. "Max, Jordan and their parents are in trouble, and I don't want them to get killed. I've failed the other families, but I can't fail this one." Mona crossed her arms at the queen. "Please, Mona. Slappy already wants to put them at risk. I can't let this family die."

"He will have my head, Sally." Mona said. "I don't want to get punished. My crazy aunt will take away my powers." Sally gave her a look. Mona let out a groan. "Fine. You win. You seem to care about those humans than me."

"Thank you, Mona." Sally said. Before Mona could go around the counter, the doors burst open. Four horrors are there. They are glaring at Max and Sally.

"There they are! Get the boy!" One of them growled. The three monsters are coming after Max. He ran away from them by running through the store. Sally was grabbed by a horror who is immune to her magic so she can't get away. She watches Max run away from the horrors.

"Run! Don't let them catch you!" Sally screamed as Max ran to the backroom to find the exit to avoid the horrors. He dashed down the street, pushing through the crowd of families who watched in confusion. Max is crying out for help as he ran away from the horrors. He needs to find his family.

* * *

The cell doors open, and two horrors walked in. Jordan backed away from them. One horror unlocks the chain to get her ankle free, but the other horror grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Jordan said, trying to pull away. "Let go!"

"Don't try to fight. Your mom and dad are in the coliseum. As for your brother, he will join you all soon. He's a slippery one." A horror growled. Jordan kept trying to break free from the creatures, but no avail. They lead her down to the metal door. The horror unlocks it, and push open the door. They all walk down the dark tunnel, and see a light ahead. Jordan can hear yelling and howls in the light.  
As they made it down the light, Jordan sees a coliseum. It's huge. Around the seats above her are monsters of any kind. Horrors, vampires, werewolves, any kind of monster. But what catches Jordan's eye is a throne. There is a dummy sitting on the chair, looking down at her with a nasty grin. Where's Sally? The torches lit up. Everyone cheered and screamed.

"Welcome to the show!" Slappy announced as he held a mic. "Tonight, the special family will face fate instead. They seem to know too much, and we decided to give them a surprise!" Coming out of the other side of the coliseum are Barb and Stan, all tied up. Jordan cried out for them. Slappy let out a chuckle. "All we need is one more member of the family, and we will get the show on the road." He said.

"Let us go, you freak!" Jordan screamed. "You can't do this to us!"

"Silence!" Slappy roared. "I'm in charge around here! And don't expect Sally to be here. She won't be here to see you all. I know she is trying to help you all, but she can't. She will be pinned tonight." Jordan gave him a glare. Slappy smirked. "If you decide to defy me..." He pressed the button on the arm chair. The floor opens and everyone let out a roar of excitement. Jordan and the parents look down to see a dark pink object, moving about. Slappy laughed at their horrified expression. "Meet the Blob! It can eat anyone or anything! Twice as worse as the Monster Blood." The Blob raises a little, making Jordan scream.

"No!"

"Your choice, brat." Slappy said. "Talk back to me, or you will jump in!" Before Jordan could do anything, she hears a familiar voice. She turned back to see Max running and the horror grabbed him. "Ah, right on time, Max ol' boy." Slappy said. "Now the family is here. Time to begin with the show!" Everyone roared and applaud. The floor closes, and the family stood on top of the closed floor, feeling vibrate from the Blob, wanting to devour them. Seems like Slappy has some plans. Barb turned to the kids.

"Jordan, Max, we wanted to say that we love you both very much." She said, forming tears in her eyes.

"We love you both." Stan said.

"There's gotta be a way to get out of here." Max said. "Sally must help us."

"She's not here, Max. It's over..." Jordan said, lowering her head. "It's over." Max didn't say anything to her or to his parents. His step-mother is crying. Max turned away, looking down at his feet. Maybe this is it. They are going to die tonight. Sally was held back, and she can't save them. Slappy sees the gates open behind the family. Coming in was a giant Praying Mantis. The family turned around and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Slappy let out a laugh. The Praying Mantis approach slowly to them, making sounds at them.

"Let's get ready to scream!" Slappy announced. The monsters roared in excitement. The Praying Mantis looks hungry...

* * *

 ***Author's Note: All right, you guys seriously need to stop commenting about "Update now" "You haven't updated in a long time" or "Please update". I am sick of you guys saying those things over and over. Keep that up, I won't update for a while longer. You all need to be patient! I have a life outside the internet! I've been stressed out for a few days and I need a break. So please...don't push me into make more chapters quickly.  
Thank you.*  
**


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12: Escape!***

* * *

 _'This is it. We're going to die!'_ Jordan thought as she was held by her family. They are huddled together, waiting for the Praying Mantis to devour them. Suddenly, they hear the bug let out a cry of agony. Jordan and the others opened their eyes and see the Praying Mantis stumble backwards, with some flames on its head. What happened? The monsters roared in anger. Slappy looked down to see a cloaked figure with flames on its hands. He eyes narrowed in anger. **  
**

"Sally..." He growled. The cloaked figure rushed up to the family, using her magic to break the chains. Jordan and Max are happy to see her. She's rescuing them. Barb and Stan held their kids, looking at Sally.

"Follow me. I know a way to leave this place." Sally said, running over to the exit of the coliseum. The horrors appeared around them, trapping them. Sally glared at them. She turned back to the family.

"The horrors have one weakness! Run up to them and pinch them!" She said.

"What?" Max asked.

"Pinch them?" Jordan wondered. "How could-"

"Just _do_ it!" Sally demanded. "Trust me!" Jordan turned to the green horror that comes closer to her. She reached for his face and pinches him hard. Then, the horror let out a wail and he deflates like a balloon. He's now a flat monster.

"No!" Slappy yelled. He watches the family starting to pinch the horrors, causing the others to get away from them in fear. They don't want to get flat. Slappy let out a growl. He presses the button and the floor below the humans open. Barb and Stan rushed over to their kids and Sally as the door opened. The Blob comes out of the door. Slappy let out a snicker. "Blobby here is hungry for humans!" He said. "Get them!"

"Run!" Sally screamed. Jordan and her family started to run out the exit as Sally lead them away. The Blob chases after them. Slappy made a glare in his glassy eyes.

"Capture my queen, but don't devour her! Only devour those humans!" He said. The Blobs squeezes through the doors to get them back. Slappy told the other monsters to secure every corner of Horrorland. No one leaves this place alive.

* * *

"Don't let the Blob touch you!" Sally says as she ran through the park as the family follows her. Jordan hears werewolves howl in the night air, but she keeps running along with her step-brother and parents.

"Where's the front gate?!" Stan asked as he ran by Sally.

"They locked it, but I know a shortcut to get there! Trust me!" Sally says. She started to cut through the woods. "Watch out for tree snakes!" She warned them. Jordan and Max pushed away the bushes as their parents are behind them. They hear hissing noises above them. How could Sally live in a place like this? Barb let out a shriek as she felt something on her leg. Stan kicks away the snake and keeps going through the woods. Max hears something in the trees, but they are not just snakes. He can see blue furry creatures jumping on each tree, growling. Sally notices and let out a groan.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Oh no...not them." Sally said.

"What are they?" Jordan asked, looking up at the trees. "They look huge!"

"Beasts from the East. Hurry, keep going!" Sally said. They all ran through the woods, avoiding snakes and those beast who are chasing them. One of the beasts jumps down and knock down Stan. Barb turned around and cried out.

"No!"

"You're it!" The beast said. "But tonight, we eat you!" Sally rushed over and uses light in her hand to blind the monster. Stan got up and rush over to his wife, telling her and the kids to keep running as Sally distracts the creature. The beast ran away from her, and Sally can see something ahead. The Blob! It's still coming after them.

"Sally, where to now?" Jordan cried out. Sally turned to her.

"Look, I want you guys to keep running down the woods and there is a fence that is broken and leads you to the parking lot." Sally said. "Whatever you do, do not look back!" Jordan looks back at her family, but back to Sally.

"But, what about you?"

"I'm going to be okay. Slappy would never kill me. Now, go! Be free! Don't look back!" Sally says, by pushing Jordan down the path. Jordan started to run away as Sally stood her ground as the Blob is coming close to her. It raises and it eats her. Sally is inside the Blob, but her head pops out of the Blob. She lets out a breath. "I hate this monster..." She muttered.

"Stupid girl." A voice hissed. Sally looked down to see Slappy appear by the Blob. "You will be punished for this. But we will get those humans!" Sally glared down at him. Jordan and the family will escape from Horrorland.

* * *

Jordan is in front of her family and can see the fence. She is looking for the broken part to escape through. Luckily, Stan found it. They crawl through the hole one at a time. They see a parking lot, and there is their car. The kids rushed over to the back seats as their parents are getting in front. Stan got out his keys and try to start the car.

"Oh no!" Barb cried out as she sees horrors and ghouls breaking through the gates to get them. "Hurry! Start the car!"

"I'm trying!" Stan said, turning the keys to start the engine. "C'mon, c'mon!"

"They're gonna get us!" Max cried out. The monsters got the gates open and ran towards the car. They started to hit the windows. Jordan let out a scream as one ghoul broke the window and grabbed her arm.

"Noooo!" She screamed. The ghoul opens his mouth, bringing her arm close... She's going to be bit!


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13: Safe...?***

* * *

Max helps Jordan pull her arm away from the hungry ghoul. He uses a fist to punch the ghoul away, and Jordan's arm was released. The car engine is heard finally. Stan let out a laugh of victory. He started to drive backwards to run over the ghouls and horrors, not caring that the car is damaged. Then, he drives down the road to leave Horrorland.

"We're out of here!" Stan said.

"They're chasing us, but we can drive faster!" Barb said, looking back to see some horrors running after them. Stan pushes down the pedal. Going in full speed. Max looks back through the broken window.

"Eat our dust!" He says. Jordan laughed at him and rests her head on the seat. They made it. Thanks to Sally, they are going home and never return to Horrorland.  
Suddenly, the car started to swerve to a different direction. Barb looked at her husband in confusion.

"Hon, what're you doing?"

"I...don't know." Stan said, trying to control the wheel. But the car is moving by itself. "I'm not driving at all! The car is driving on its own!" The car drives down the dirt path and there is a cliff. "Oh no! No, no, no, no!" He cried out.

"We're going to fall down the cliff!" Max cried out. The family started to scream as the car flew down the cliff and heads down the ocean. They fall down until a big splash is heard. The car is sinking down in the water...

* * *

"Jordan! Jordan!" A voice called. Jordan opened her eyes and sat up from her bed, sweating. Max was by her bedside, all dressed up for the day. "C'mon, we have to pack for our trip to Horrorland!" He said. Jordan is still on her bed, confused by all this. That dream, no, that nightmare was a warning. Horrorland is not a safe place. But...was it really a warning? Was Slappy and Sally and the others are real? It seemed so real in the dream. What if Horrorland was really like that? Jordan got out of bed and rush downstairs to see her family in the kitchen, eating pancakes. Jordan found the tickets on the counter.

"Good morning, Jordan. Eat up and get ready." Barb said. "You excited for Horrorland?"

"I...I..." Jordan stuttered. She grabbed the tickets and look at them. She looked up at her mother. "We can't go."

"Huh?" Barb asked.

"What do you mean?" Stan asked. Jordan didn't answer them. She started to rip the tickets apart and put them in the trash. Max watches his step-sister in dismay. Why did she do that? Jordan told them what she had dreamed about. From the beginning to the end. Slappy is the king, and his bride is a human, Sally. Horrors are the icons of the park, and there's the Blob trying to eat them. And they drowned at the end. But, the family doesn't seem to believe her. But, Barb notices something on Jordan's arm.

"Honey, what happened to your arm?" She asked. Jordan looked at her right arm, and there is blood and a bite mark. Jordan grew pale. The nightmare is...real. She was grabbed by a ghoul and about to be bit, but she was bit! Jordan rushed down to the bathroom and look at her reflection and see her skin is growing very pale and her eyes turn yellow.

"No...no...no." Jordan whispered, touching the mirror. She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

The tv screen shows Jordan screaming her head off in the bathroom. Sitting on the couch, there is Slappy and Sally watching the Monster Channel. Slappy is laughing his head off at the twist ending.

"Never see that coming." He said. "Poor girl is now dead."

"It was alright." Sally said. "This episode gives me...goosebumps." Slappy chuckled at her joke. They continue to watch their show of families who experienced Horrorland in their nightmares and turn into monsters in real life. Some show it was. Poor Jordan is now a dead person.

* * *

 ***FIN***


End file.
